HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) control systems and other building control systems such as home comfort controls, building security and lighting controls utilize one or more central controllers that communicate with nodes that directly control equipment remote from the central controllers. In many installations, wires are used to connect the controllers with actuator controllers to establish communications between them. Wiring can be costly and difficult in some installations due to physical limitations such a brick, glass walls, and lack of permission by customers to run the wires.
One prior solution to provide communications without wires includes the use of wireless transceivers at the central master controllers and slave nodes, such as electronics thermostat module, actuator controllers, allowing them to communicate with each other via a master controller. However, there are many different communication protocols and configurations of the protocols in use by various manufacturers of equipment, and it is difficult to translate and implement so that they can communicate wirelessly without time consuming installation and configuration services.